sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Expanded Timeline
4200 years from now you’d think we had gotten our act together, yeah right, we’re still squabbling and still blowing things up over religion and color. Except now we’ve dragged other races into the problem they’ve dragged us into their problems and are trying to keep from getting blown up because of their racists and religious nut bags. Dozens of Star Nations and races, hundreds of thousands of inhabited systems and worlds and it still comes down to who has the bigger di….. Er gun. In the Merc.NET campaign setting you can be everything from a human bounty hunter to a shape shifting ambassador, you can be furry you can be cybernetic, you can sling magic and Esper powers around like gunfire your choice, your decision, just hope you don’t get what you wish for. The date is January 1st 6200 C.E. the final treaties have been signed between the various factions of the 7th Pan-Galactic; the Independent System’s League is shattered and has had large chunks taken out of it by the Silverfield Republic, the Hagerman Empire, the Confederacy Of United Systems, the Tantalan Hive Mind and the Quisling Quarantine Zone as well as several smaller multi-system polities. Tensions are still high as various parasitic races raid the various borders and ships of Coalition space; the New Emperor of the Neo-Prussian Empire 22 year old Nathan IV rules from his new capitol world New Hamburg Bavaria now being part of the Quisling Quarantine Zone and has industriously gotten back into the business of Genetic Slavery. The Claremont Confederacy has been busy quashing the resurgence of piracy in its systems as the war pulled most of their guard ships out of their duties, the Elharnian Combine is still reeling from a bloody but unsuccessful coup by the Blue Society that has left at least one planet shattered by the use of Nuclear weaponry; the Hegeran Hegemony is starting to take a more active role in Galactic Politics; the Independent Systems League is down to about 200 systems from its former 500+; the Malkenet Nebula is continuing to turn its single system into a stronghold and the Pirate Guild is still pissed about losing part of its systems to the Gaul Empire an act that was perpetrated by Jean DuFromm a cousin to the royal family. The Silverfield Republic and Theban Cluster are working to stabilize their various systems with the Thebans lending a hand to the undermanned Silverfield Navy to patrol their now burgeoning 300 system government. The Tunnel Union has gotten back to what it does best and providing the galaxy with raw materials, the United Council of New Avalon is as aloof as it ever was although it is licking its wounds after the loss of three systems during the war. The United Nations Solar Federation is running around trying to tell everyone what to do and failing miserably at it, the Fantan-Tyerian Republic has become a member of the Watch Dog Alliance which is now strained by suspicion. And everyone is afraid of the rumors of new types of parasites turning people into animals and the Tantalans who’s Emperor can infect a person with a touch. That is the current climate of the known galaxy at this time, fear, greed, distrust, and a whole basketful of other emotions is about to tip over and possibly cause another war. Will you be the cause of it, the deciding factor against it, or just some poor bastard that gets sucked along on the tide of galactic machinations? ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Add in Sinveck/falcra timeline Add in Sword Alliance Timeline ---- 1 All Dates Are Approximate 2 All Dates Are Approximate 3 All Dates Are Approximate 4 All Dates Are Approximate 5 All Dates Are Approximate 6 All Dates Are Approximate 7 All Dates Are Approximate 8 All Dates Are Approximate 9 All Dates Are Approximate